random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Final Fantasy (tentative title)
This article is about a little Final Fantasy-based project I'm working on. The name is subject to change, of course. Starting Off At the start off your game, you have to buy the app on the App Store for no cost whatsoever. Once you're in, decide on a username and password. Now you have to create a group of five characters. The following things come into account for creating each of five party members... *Firstly, you need to decide the age, gender and hair colour of each party member. *You may then give them 15 "Stat Charges" spread amongst each of their stats (HP, MP, Attack, Defence, Speed, Magic and Magic Defence). These Stat Charges will increase the stats that gain the Stat Charges. *The character then needs a Primary Job Charge and a Secondary Job Charge. The Primary Job Charge is the main focus of their stats and abilities (and also determines their default ability), while the Secondary Job Charge just adds a little extra. Below are the Job Charges you can choose from... **Red: Raises Defence. Unlockable abilities are Guard, Advance, Souleater, Two-Handed, Cover and Provoke. **Orange: Raises HP. Unlockable abilities are Counter, Focus, Boost, Jump, Omni and Double Jump. **Yellow: Raises Attack. Unlockable abilities are Aim, Mix, Enchant, Finisher, Animals and Barrage. **Green: Raises Speed. Unlockable abilities are Steal, Escape, Gil Toss, Dual Wield, Throw and Plunder. **Blue: Raises Magic. Unlockable abilities are Black Magic, Frighten, Charge, Runic, Dark Magic and Dualcast. **Purple: Raises MP. Unlockable abilities are Evoke, Decide, Music, Sketch, Summon and Call. **Pink: Raises Magic Defence. Unlockable abilities are White Magic, Pray, Cry, MP Heal, Light Magic and Blessing. *You can then adjust both the style of the character's outfit (the options of customisation that are available vary depending on the character's gender and which Job Charges you chose). *Then, the next step is to put your party into a formation - each party member can go either into the front row or into the back row. Each party member must then be given a weapon class that they may equip. *You may then choose which town in the vast online world you want your party to start in, and the game begins! Gameplay Players navigate the world with their party and can go to towns to talk with NPCs, buy items and rest at the Inn. On the Overworld, there are dungeons to locate and explore (dungeons can be re-visited infinitely, and the party's level determines the strength of the enemies and the qualities of the treasure), and enemies that appear randomly (again, the higher the levels of the party, the stronger the enemies you find). The battles themselves play out a lot like those in Final Fantasy VI. After battles, party members earn XP, which raises their level, and AP, which works towards unlocking new abilities. If the party is defeated, they get returned to where the player last saved their progress. Magic Magic can be purchased from shops. The level of magic determines how high the level of the character must be before they can learn the spell. The cost of the spell also varies by level. *Level 1 Magic: Level 1, requires Black/White Magic command. Costs 50 Gil. *Level 2 Magic: Level 7, requires Black/White Magic command. Costs 200 Gil. *Level 3 Magic: Level 13, requires Black/White Magic command. Costs 600 Gil. *Level 4 Magic: Level 20, requires Black/White Magic command. Costs 1500 Gil. *Level 5 Magic: Level 26, requires Dark/Light Magic command. Costs 3000 Gil. *Level 6 Magic: Level 32, requires Dark/Light Magic command. Costs 6000 Gil. *Level 7 Magic: Level 38, requires Dark/Light Magic command. Costs 10000 Gil. *Level 8 Magic: Level 45, requires Dark/Light Magic command. Costs 15000 Gil. Black Magic White Magic Summoning This form of magic is used with the Evoke and Summon commands. All summons deal damage to one enemy when used with Evoke and all enemies when used with Summon, and while exceedingly powerful they take a long time to charge up. Other Abilities